For My Beloved
by xMelodyx
Summary: Love beats time and distance, this is a small Christmas story I wrote for someone very special to me. Enjoy


_For My Beloved_

**I wrote this story last year on the 23/12/2012 but I, due to some circumstances, I had to delete my account, so I'm uploading this again :3. It's a present for the person I love the most in this world and since he loved the story, and since this means so much to me I'm uploading it again. This special person is my boyfriend, the love of my life as you can tell by this ^^', it's embarrassing to upload my feelings for him in a story for everyone to read, but I love him with all my heart and he deserves everything in this world so… I'll keep the blush for later… ^^' since we are dating now for almost 3 years Bye guys.**

**Happy anniversary and Merry Christmas hun. I hope you love this present as much as I love you :3.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

People say that Christmas is a magical time of year where dreams can come true, Hinata couldn't agree more. Today she and Naruto would make 2 years of dating and she couldn't be happier. The memories that she had with him kept her alive when the world was dark and cold, he could be away training for months with no news about him, but as long as he was ok and happy she could stay calm. It worried her and her heart ached without him in her world, he was the light of hope that shone bright at her.

Hinata searched the streets millions of times trying to find the perfect present for him, but nothing seemed good enough for him, but she wouldn't give up! He told her, before he went away, that he didn't want a thing for Christmas. But how could she resist to not give him a present? He means the world to her; if she could she would give him the world… Hinata just loved giving presents and make the ones she loved happy, especially him, even if it wasn't much she tried her best to make each present special.

After hours of searching for several days she was exhausted, so she went back home sad for not being able to find a nice present. When she got home she remembered that she had two fluffy plushies that her granny gave her when she was little. She loved them loads, they were tiny little foxes and she hugged them often when she felt lonely, either way she found it nice if she gave her sweetheart one. They were alike and that way she and him could have one; Hinata really thought that it could be a good present because those foxes meant a lot to her, but at the same way it felt too simple. Naruto deserved much more than a little fox… But then what could she give him? There was nothing that would make a perfect present. She was so sad, tears tried to force their exit from her lavender eyes, so instead of letting them fall she went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Time passed by so Hinata, while fixing the Christmas decorations for the Christmas Eve Dinner, thought in what she could give to Naruto-kun… something special that would make him happy. Even if he wasn't around it didn't mean that she couldn't do something special for him, she loved him and she would do everything to see his smile. Then she had an idea and started working on it right away. When no one was watching she sneaked into her father's office and grabbed a pretty paper with golden scrollwork and an envelope. After it, she slowly went back to her room and started writing something for Naruto, actually she wanted to write everything that she felt, but then how could she start? After some time thinking she decided to just write what she had inside her heart.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_Sincerely I have no idea what to write, because there are so many things that I want to say and some you might know already after this 2 years. For a start maybe I should tell you how much you mean to me, even if I try to tell you every time how special you are. I love you so much, everything you do I love. How you make silly jokes, fool around, play with me; I love our talks that seem to never end. I lose myself in you; everything you do makes me so happy, even when you're impatient I find you cute. I hope that you know how much you mean to me because my main goal is to make you the happiest man alive, I mean I … I would do anything just to see you smile. I might not be able to give you much, but as you know my heart and soul are yours forever and no matter what happens I want to be by your side, to help you when you need, to be there in good and in bad moments. I know that you don't like to worry me, I hate worrying you either; but I rather know when you're not ok so that I can help you with my full force._

_For many years I was alone, I was a ghost, mistreated by everyone. Sometimes I wished I just gave up on trying making this world better for the ones I love, because I am exhausted of trying to make this cruel world a better place. I thought that I didn't deserve love or kind words because I never had them, no wonder why I have such a low self-esteem, but when I met you everything changed. Instead of dark and cold it became warm and bright. You make me feel like I am something, someone special to you. When I am sad or crying I remember your words over and over again until they make me feel better, when I am alone I just talk to you in my mind because I miss you so much. I know that you might find this silly, but you're not only the man I love with my full heart, you're also my best friend; someone that I can rely on, trust, love without being scared of being hurt. _

_I still can't believe that you choose me to be the girl you love, I couldn't be happier, but you know that I don't think myself as a great person, I think that you could get someone much better than me to make you happy. That thought hurts me loads, but all I want is for you to be happy because I love you. Many people don't believe in us, many friends told me that you would never come back that I would never be enough for you. It hurt, but I never listened to them because I knew that you would come back to me, I know that you will do so again. I stopped talking to those people because they don't know what we have, you're my true love the one I want to spent the rest of my life with. With you I want to build a family and be happy at last. I can endure everything just to make that dream come true, you just need to ask me what you want and I'll do my best to fulfill your dreams. _

_At this time more people need you and I know about so, in that case I just wait. I wait for you night and day, waiting for you to be safe and by my side. You can rely on me because I will always wait for you even after I'm dead. I remember; when we started dating you told me I was like an angel. You said that when I died I would go to heaven and you to hell. What kind of god would put you in hell? Hunny everyone does mistakes in this life, but that doesn't make you a bad person. You're a great person, my guardian knight. You saved my life more than once, saved me from darkness. Why wouldn't you be able to go to heaven? To me you deserve it more than many people that live, because I never saw a sweeter and kinder man than you._

_Do you remember when I was sad and crying? You always tried to make me laugh to end my tears. You're the only one that can do so. No one else makes me as happy as you, when I'm sad and you're there I'm happy in a matter of seconds. I feel like I know you already, but I don't know everything as well; truth is the more I learn about you, the more I love you. To me you're a real angel, because no one before looked at me, the real me. You're the one that opened my wounded heart and healed it with love and care and I will never be able to thank you enough for loving me; but then when we love someone the word repay doesn't exist. We just love the other with our full heart. _

_My love, I know that this is a small present from me. I really tried to give you something as special as you but there is nothing as valuable then you. I want to continue to build memories with you and stay at your side forever. All I wrote are my feelings for you, my love for you. I can't wait till you come back to me again; I promise I will make you happy because that's my real dream._

_Forever yours,_

_Hinata_

There it was, his present. It was simple but it meant every word to her. Without anyone seeing her, she dashed towards his apartment. She tried to keep it clean and pretty for him, she even put a Christmas tree there and often she stayed there in his apartment. There she didn't feel as alone. Under the tree she put the foxy plushie and the letter. She hoped he would return home soon, she missed him badly; missed his laugh, his smile. All that she ever wanted in her life was to be by his side, to have him there with her on Christmas.


End file.
